Double Trouble
by AJAmbrolleigns
Summary: Seth, Dean and Roman have to watch Addison and Allen, two teen twins, for two weeks. Secrets are discovered, and tensions rise between everyone. Can the two groups get it together when it becomes necessary to protect someone from serious trouble? (Slight Twincest, but it ends after chapter 7)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Seth, Dean, and Roman have to practically babysit twins for two weeks. In those two weeks, secrets are discovered and tensions rise between everyone. Even afterwards, no one's life was the same. AU-ish

Warnings: Sexual Content, Language

Rating: T (Changes to M very soon)

Dean and Roman were grocery shopping for dinner. Roman's phone rang. He glanced at the screen and said, "Dean, get whatever is left then go to checkout I'll meet you there."

Without another word, Roman walked off. He was the technical head of household. After quitting WWE indefinitely, Dean only had a part time job as a mechanic, and Seth didn't work at all. Roman worked full time and made sure both of his lovers were happy.

After the phone call, Roman quickly called Seth.

"Hey, Ro." Seth said as he stared in the mirror at himself. He was dressed up in his most provocative clothing, if even classified as clothing.

"Seth, we got to babysit."

"What? Its seven at night. For how long?"

"I don't know.. Shit.. They're on their way, and Dean and I are on our way. Talk to you later."

Seth huffed then got back into his pajama pants and sat on the back porch. With only a few taps on his phone, the outdoor speakers were playing Fall Out Boy.

His paradise only lasted for so long though.

"Hey! Anyone here?! Yo!"

"Don't be rude.." His brother told him.

Seth looked over at the two boys in his backyard. They had tan skin, medium length dark brown hair, and one had brown eyes. The shorter one wore contacts. The taller one was more muscular and the shorter one seemed very quiet.

"Are you the two Roman were talking about? Why do you need a fucking babysitter?"

The taller one shrugged, "Our parents don't trust us much. I'm Addison."

The shorter one said, "I'm Allen. Nice to meet you, sir."

Seth asked, "How old are you?"

"Nineteen." They both said in unison.

"Well, guest room is upstairs, by the closet. Opposite to the master bedroom. I'm sure you'll find it. I'm Seth by the way."

Addison nodded towards Seth and his brother followed him upstairs.

Allen sat his bag by the bed and asked, "Why do you think Mom sent us to Roman's house?"

Addison said as he threw his clothes into the drawers, "To watch us. Report back to her."

Allen frowned a little and Addison noticed. He hugged Allen and mumbled, "I got you, bro. Don't worry."

Allen grabbed his face and kissed him. Addison backed him to the wall and removed his shirt. Allen whined as his brother sucked and bit all over his neck and chest.

Seth was walking up the stairs to tell the boys about his game room when he stopped in his tracks. He crept up to the door and peered inside.

Addison got on the wall as his brother went to his knees and pulled down his shorts. Seth almost gasped when he saw Addison's cock spring out his pants. He quickly went into his own room and sat on the bed.

He glanced down at his own bulge in his pajama pants. Seth squeezed it and moaned. He had to handle this. It had been torturing him since Dean and Roman left.

Later...

Dean and Roman entered the house and immediately started on dinner. Seth was already in the kitchen, drinking water.

"What took you all so long?"

"Well, Dean's a horn dog, simple as that."

Dean sighed, "Those two are going to be here for who knows how long? It could have been forever before I got some again."

Seth rolled his eyes and the trio continued their playful banter. Eventually, dinner was done and Roman called the boys downstairs.

Addison was first, and Allen was right behind him. Roman greeted the two, and made small talk while serving everyone a plate. The whole time though, Addison glared at Seth knowingly..

A/N: Should I continue? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Seth, Dean, and Roman have to practically babysit twins for two weeks. In those two weeks, secrets are discovered and tensions rise between everyone. Even afterwards, no one's life was the same. AU-ish**

 **Warnings: Sexual Content, Language**

 **Rating: M**

 _Roman said, "Addison, why don't you help Seth out with the dishes?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _Allen, Dean and Roman had went upstairs to bed and only Seth and Addison remained._

 _Seth said, "You really don't have to help.."_

 _Addison walked behind Seth and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I saw you watching us.." He pressed his hard-on into Seth's round ass. "I bet you wanted to suck this dick, yeah?"_

 _Seth shivered. How could a boy make him feel this way? "This isn't right.. We shouldn't.."_

 _The teen flicked his tongue at Seth's ear. "C'mon Seth. Deep down.. We both know you don't give a_ _ **fuck.."**_

* * *

Seth sat up after having that dream for the second time tonight. This time, Dean woke up.

"Are you okay, man?"

"Yeah.. I'm good." Seth crawled out of bed and went into the private bathroom. He knew since this was the second time on top of anything else dirty he's done in these, his pajama pants were ruined. He threw them away, along with his boxers.

After changing, he went down to the kitchen for some water. He was on his way to the stairs when he noticed Allen on the patio.

"Why are you up? Its three in the morning."

"I always had trouble sleeping. Nothing really helps. Addison doesn't have trouble. He always falls asleep on me.." Allen laughed a little before looking up at Seth. "Why are you up?"

"This is normal for me."

Allen's eyes trailed down Seth's body since his had no shirt, but his journey stopped at the waistband of his shorts. Where his lower abs showed just a little. Seth had just a little hair and it was fine by Allen.

"You like?"

Allen began to blush. "I-I am sorry. I-"

"Just joking with you. Lighten up."

"You have really nice muscles.. Maybe I should go to the gym with you." Allen laughed again.

Seth said, "You look perfect like this."

Allen wasn't wearing a shirt either. Seth noticed he didn't really have any muscle tone, except his arms. A bit pudgy in the ab area, but nothing too noticeable. No muffin top or anything.

"You don't have to make me feel better.."

"I'm telling the truth. Maybe if you were a bit older and if I was single.." Seth winked and went back inside. Allen watched the way Seth's hips went back and forth, and back and forth quick and short, like a pendulum.

He leaned on the wall and tried to catch his breath. "Fuck my life.." he muttered. "So sexy.. Jesus Christ.."

 **Two Days Later**

Seth, Dean and Roman had to run some errands, so Addison thought this would be the perfect time for he and Allen to play.

Allen asked, "Do they all share a room?"

"No, this is Seth's room. I know he has what we're looking for.. damn twink."

Addison didn't see anything in the drawers, so he checked the closet. He gasped. "We hit the jackpot."

Addison pulled out a large, clear storage container with condoms, lube, and all sorts of toys.

Allen picked up one and pressed a button. It vibrated against his hand and he dropped it. "Oh my.."

Addison picked it up and sat it in a pile of stuff he was borrowing from Seth's stash. He pushed the container back where he got it and saw another box.

"Allen, start carrying that stuff to our room while I check out this.."

Addison found a photo album full of nude pictures with Seth. He took two random ones from the middle and went back to his room.

"Addison, what is Warming Lubricant, Cherry Flavor?"

He smirked at his twin, who was very smart but knew nothing about sex. It was fun to experiment with him.

"Take all your clothes off, get on your hands and knees and find out.."

* * *

Roman and Seth were sitting in the car while Dean went to pay for gas.

Seth asked, "So, how do you know Addison and Allen?"

"Cousins."

Seth's stomach turned. Those were his boyfriends cousins...

"Oh okay. Look, here comes Dean so we can go home."

* * *

Roman parked outside. "Okay, Seth, go get those two and invite them with us."

Allen heard footsteps and tried to warn his brother. He was stroking his brother's prostate with the vibrating dildo while Addison fucked him harder and harder.

"Addison.."

"I don't give a fuck, so close now.."

He pulled out and snatched the condom off. Just as Seth opened the door, Addison came all over his brother's stomach while Allen came at the same time.

Seth's jaw dropped. He slammed the door shut and said, "Roman wants to take you with us to the Country Club. I'll tell him to give you a minute."

Seth ran down the stairs and tried to look calm as possible while getting back in the car.

"Just give them a minute..."

 **A/N: Wanna know what happened between Addison/Allen or maybe Seth/Addison in the dream? Let me know and I'll send you a link to it. (Its on another site. Dont worry you dont need an account to read it)**


	3. Chapter 3

In the car, Roman, Seth and Allen were silent. Dean made small talk with Addison. Roman was worried. He knew something was wrong with Seth and needed to talk to him. Allen was embarrassed. Seth had saw him having sex with his brother.

At the country club, Addison went with Roman to go golfing, Dean went to dining, and Seth was unfortunately stuck with Allen.

Seth had went by the swimming pool and sat in a chair. Allen sat next to him.

After a long silence, Seth asked, "Are you two, like, together?"

"No. We just experiment with each other at times."

"How long have you and Addison been 'experimenting'?"

"Maybe we were sixteen or seventeen when we started doing things that siblings, two boys, shouldn't do.."

Seth said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, its nice having someone to open up with.. It started with cuddling while watching tv, sleeping in the same bed, then holding hands, and one day, he kissed me goodnight. I freaked out. He told me it meant nothing. Then we kissed more and more often, little pecks that turned into making out. I would sit in his lap and he would grind into me. Then handjobs and blowing each other.. Most recently, about three months ago, sex."

Seth asked, "Do you have feelings for your brother?"

He shook his head. "No."

"So you've never been with anyone else?"

"Addi doesn't like when I let boys flirt with me or anything like that.." He laughed. "I'm discussing my most darkest secret with someone I barely know."

Seth said, "Yeah, kinda weird.. I'll talk with you later. I'm going to stalk Dean at the dining area.."

* * *

Seth sat right next to Dean. "Hey."

"What's up? Roman was looking for you."

"Really? Why?"

"I dunno, man."

Seth looked at Dean's plate. "That's a lot of food."

Dean pushed the plate away and muttered, "I'm kinda hungry for something else now.." He rubbed Seth's thigh.

Allen couldn't find Roman or Addison in the large place, so he went to find Dean and Seth. When he entered, Dean and Seth were at a table near the back, but they were facing him. Dean's hand was on Seth's thigh and Seth touched Dean the same way. Confused, Allen went to the restroom. He shut the stall door sighed. "What the hell is going on.."

Moments later, the restroom door opened and he heard moaning. He peeked through the cracks to see Dean and Seth kissing. He almost gasped and backed away from the door. He perched himself on the toilet. Dean had locked the door and removed his clothes. Seth tossed his shirt aside.

Allen felt so awkward. He had to sit there the whole time and listen to Dean and Seth fucking. The sight of Seth pounding Dean gave him a huge boner, which made him feel even more guilty.

Once Dean and Seth unlocked the door and stepped out the bathroom, Allen texted Addison.

 _Addison, where r u?_

 _We're all in the parking lot, about to go. Where r u?_

Allen rushed to the parking lot and Roman asked, "What took you so long?"

"I was looking for you the whole time."

"Oh. Well, let's get home. I have to work tomorrow."

Addison sat in the shotgun seat, which left Allen between Dean and Seth. Dean snickered at the teen boy's hard-on at looked out the window. Allen noticed and sighed. Seth held his hand and whispered, "It happens. Don't let him get to you." Seth squeezed his hand to reassure him. Allen smiled a little and leaned on Seth. He fell asleep...

Dean said to Seth once everyone else went in the house, "Wanna go camping tomorrow? Roman can stay here with the twins when he gets off of work and it'll be just us."

"You and I spend the most time together. Shouldn't we bring him along?"

"Roman said his aunt wants eyes on the twins at all times. He said something about they can't be unattended for too long, I dunno."

Dean then said, "Fine, whatever. I'll take Roman and you can babysit since you only want to spend your spare time with Roman, prick." Dean went inside, ignoring Seth's apologies and pleas.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sexy stuff below... You've been warned...

Seth shut the door after hugging Roman goodbye. He turned towards Addison and Allen. "Well, I guess we're stuck together for two days.."

Allen smiled. "Its not that bad. We'll find something to do."

Addison sighed, "I'm going up to the game room. Let me know when the pizza gets here."

Allen pouted, "You've been in there all day!"

"Yep, and now I'll be there all night!"

Allen plopped on the couch. Seth sat down next to him. "Its okay. I'm sure he'll come back downstairs.."

"No. I know him. We won't see him until morning.."

Seth's phone rang. "Allen, find a movie on Netflix while I pay for food."

Addison took a whole box of pizza for himself, wings and jalapeño poppers. Allen wanted to watch Out To Kill on Netflix..

Seth asked, "So, what is this about?"

"A gay, private investigator moves into this place and he finds his neighbor dead on his doorstep."

"Sounds good."

It was Seth's turn to choose a movie, and he picked the bloodiest, scariest, most intense movie he could find.

After only 30 minutes, Allen asked, "Can we watch another movie? Please.."

"What's wrong with this?"

Allen flinched when a chick was gutted like a fish. "All of it is just.. Too much."

Seth put an arm around the teen. "Don't be scared.. You have me right here. This is only a movie."

Allen tried to calm down, he really did. The result- he threw his arms around Seth and squealed. He groaned.

Seth huffed and searched for another movie. "Was it really that bad?"

Allen's voice was muffled. "Yes.. I don't watch horror movies."

"How about comedy?"

Even after the horror movie was long gone, Allen remained close to Seth with his arms around the two toned man.

After the third movie, Seth complained, "I'm so bored."

"Me too." After a while, Allen said, "I think I know something we could do.."

"What?"

"I like this game called '2 Truths 1 Lie'. Basically if its your turn you have to say 2 facts and 1 lie about yourself. Your opponent has to guess which one is the lie. And you have to.. um... strip.. But we don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"No, its fine. You wanna go first?"

"Okay.. I'm left-handed, I am bi.. and I love Skittles.."

"The lie was that you're left handed?"

"Nope. Take off your shirt."

Seth said, "I watch football, I hate sushi and I love dogs."

"So.. The lie was that you love dogs?"

"What?! No! I do like dogs.." Seth said, "Just for that, take off your pants."

The game kept going until Allen and Seth were only dressed in their briefs. Allen was as red as an apple.

Seth laughed, "A batman logo? Really?"

Allen's blush got worse. "Shut up.."

Seth said, "Last round I guess.. Your turn."

"Okay. I play sports, I love cats, and I am really scared."

Seth said simply, "You lied about sports.."

Allen sighed, "So you win.. And I have to remove my underwear.."

"I'm waiting."

"Don't make this difficult. Turn around or something."

Allen regretted the game right about now.. Once Seth turned away from him, Allen took a deep breath and slid out of his briefs.

"Okay.."

Seth turned around and smirked. He pulled at Allen's arms. "Don't hide.. You're cute."

Allen looked up at him through his mane of hair and batted his eyes a little. "You mean that?"

"Of course."

Allen pecked Seth on the cheek and blushed again. He was really adorable and shy to Seth. Seth cupped his face and kissed him on his soft, tender lips.

Allen said in a hushed voice, "Let's go upstairs, yeah?"

Seth followed Allen into his guest room. Allen crawled into the bed and looked to see if Seth would follow. Then, it was Allen's turn to pull Seth in for a kiss. It wasn't lustful or longing, unlike how he felt. It was sweet and cute, brief little pecks, but had the same effect.

The older Seth squeezed his erection as Allen trailed down his midsection, a kiss here and there. Some light sucking..

Seth took control and nudged Allen, signaling for him to lie down. He taught the younger man new places, like the front of his neck. Allen moaned as Seth kissed and sucked his sensitive neck.

He moved down to where his cock was lying on his stomach. Seth gripped it with one hand and licked from the sack up. Allen shivered and let out a broken moan.

After sucking him, Seth asked, "Do you want to top or bottom?" Seth caressed his face. "I'm willing to bottom just because you're so pretty."

Allen said, "I've never ever topped before.." He sighed, "I want to bottom."

"You sure?"

Allen nodded. He asked, "69?"

Seth got on his back so Allen could climb atop of him. Allen slid Seth's briefs off and tried not to get scared. He gripped it with both hands and took as much as possible.

The two-toned man moaned at the sound of Allen struggling to suck his cock.

"Just breathe, and take your time." Seth told him.

He spread Allen's ass cheeks so he could have a clear view of that little hole. He used his tongue to turn the teen into a shaking, whining mess. "Please.. More.."

Seth chuckled, "Nuh-uh. I think you're ready for this dick.."

* * *

When Seth woke up, he was confused. His eyes weren't open yet, but the smell was different. A fruity, tropical smell filled his nostrils, instead of the cinnamon vanilla mix of his bed.

He remembered last night and opened his eyes. Allen was biting one finger and stroking himself with the other. He came on his stomach and Seth was quick to lick up all of Allen's sweet salt-ish substance.

All while enjoying what the teen had to offer, he forgot the big problem he had.

He was attracted to his boyfriend's **YOUNGER** cousin...


	5. Chapter 5

tSeth climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Minutes later, Allen trotted into the kitchen. "Hey. Good morning."

Seth replied, "Hey."

Allen started, "Um, last night.."

Seth walked over to him. Allen backed against the wall. Seth muttered, "Last night, I was shocked. Usually you are so shy and quiet.. In the bedroom its another story."

Allen blushed then yelped when Seth nipped his ear. Seth resumed cooking while Allen watched. Addison entered the kitchen and looked at his brother, confused. He didn't come pester him not once and now, he is blushing.

"Sup." He finally said and sat by his brother. Then whispered, "We need to talk after breakfast.."

"About what?" Allen look scared.

"You'll see."

Breakfast was eerily silent. Afterwards, Addison grabbed Allen and marched onto the patio.

"What?"

"You remember when we were fooling around our first day here, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Seth was watching us."

Allen's mouth was agape. He just blinked and said, "You could have told me sooner.."

"I know.. But I have one more thing to say. We need to make sure he doesn't tell Roman anything."

Allen and Addison sat on Seth's bed and waited for him to get out the shower.

Seth look confused. "Why are you in my room?"

Addison watched as water traveled down Seth's toned midsection, but the journey stopped at the white towel wrapped around Seth's hips.

Addison, the more confident and brave twin, strutted over to Seth, yanked his hair and kissed him. Seth shoved him away.

"What was that?"

Addison smirked, "Don't pretend that you haven't wanted that for a week now.. And this.."

He got to knees and removed Seth's towel. Allen got next to his brother and watched as he deep throated Seth. Addison pulled away slowly, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth to Seth's member. Allen tongued the tip of Seth's cock causing him to groan.

Addison pulled Seth over to the bed. He pushed Allen on the bed and made out while Seth watched, in awe.

"Take it or leave it.." Addison said between kisses.

Seth climbed into the bed and snatched Addison off Allen. Their lips crashed together and their tongues fought for dominance. Addison pulled at Seth's hair, wanting to be the dominant person over Seth and his brother. He pushed Seth so that he was laying on his back. Allen helped his brother out of his clothes; Addison did the same.

Addison straddled Seth and grinded against him while kissing Allen. Seth moaned from the sensation and the sight. Addison flipped Seth over and groped his ass cheeks.

"Allen, his ass is soo great, man."

Addison kissed up his back and stopped. He sucked on the flesh on his shoulder then nibbled at at. He groaned, "I wanna fuck you so bad.."

"I wanna fuck you so bad.." Seth replied.

Since neither one would give up, Allen received the heat from both of them. Addison was buried inside of his twin, while the two-toned Seth fucked Allen's mouth. Allen moaned and grabbed his own cock.

Seth let him catch his breath. Allen squealed, "I'm gonna cum."

Addison brushed against his prostate. "Cum for me." He pulled on Allen's hair and thrusted right into his special bundle of nerves.

Allen whined, "Oh my.. Fuck! Addi!"

He came all over the sheets and moaned in content. He fell forward on his stomach and tried to breath. Addison removed his condom and Seth grabbed both of their cocks.

Addison rested his head on Seth's shoulder. "Ohh shit.."

Seth came right after Addison. The older twin wrapped his arms around Seth's neck and licked lazily at the mark he made earlier.

Seth grunted and looked over at Allen. He had rolled on his back and was drifting off to sleep. Seth laid Addison down next to his brother and took in the sight.

Allen's features were soft, and kinda feminine. Addison was very masculine and alpha-like. He had trimmed pubic hair, Allen had none. He was very muscular, Allen wasn't. They both had the same thick, pretty cocks. Seth laughed at his thoughts and went to sleep also.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day**

Dean watched as Roman cooked their chili. He stated, "You never said much about why Addison and Allen are there, or when they're leaving.."

"I don't mean to leave you in the dark, but I don't like talking about." He sighed, "Fine. My aunt wants us to watch them, literally. She thinks they do 'unholy' things when they aren't supervised."

"What type of unholy things?" Dean was confused.

"I don't know, man. But I can't stand them. Its the truth. I can't stand her. We should actually extend this trip like an extra day.."

Dean said, "Yeah. Its nice having some alone time, just us." Dean let Seth know he had to babysit one more day.

* * *

Addison huffed when Seth pulled his mouth off his cock.

"They are camping for one more day. Which means we have extra play time."

"Where's Allen?" Addison realized his brother was gone. He had been oblivious since he woke up to Seth deepthroating him.

"Said he had to register for classes, then have a call with the Dean at his college. So, he's in the office downstairs." Seth asked, "Are you going to college?"

Addison rolled his eyes and sat up. "No. What's the point?"

"To get a job is the main reason.."

"Well, I don't have grades like Allen or anything, so it doesn't matter." Addison snapped. He rolled himself up in the sheets.

"So what is it you wanna do for a living? Any hobbies you have that could make a career?"

He shrugged, "I like bartending.."

"So go to bartender school and be a bartender." Seth stopped to think. "How is it that you like bartending?"

"I use all the alcohol and stuff at home to make Allen and my friends different things." He smiled subconsciously. "Allen likes pina coladas."

Seth sprawled out on the bed next to Addison. "You don't want him to leave you.."

Addison shook his head. "Aside from the experimenting and stuff, we're like best friends. He's just always been there by my side. I guess I thought it would be like that forever... I sound like an idiot.."

Seth felt bad for him. He caressed his soft, brown hair. "It'll be okay. Things will work out."

"I hope so." Addison muttered before rolling over, and going to sleep.

* * *

 **Later That Night..**

Dean and Roman crawled into the tent. Roman said, "We should check up on Seth.." He facetimed him. Allen answered.

"Allen? Where's Seth?"

"Um, in the kitchen. He can't talk now.. None of us really can." He switched cameras so Roman and Dean could see Addison and Seth throwing things around. Apples, oranges, shoes... anything that's not really breakable.

"What the hell's going on?" Dean asked. "Where are you?"

"On the patio. We were just bored so.. I stole Seth's phone and he's sure that Addison has it. Then this war happened. Luckily everything is in the cabinets."

A shoe flew over Allen's head. The call ended. Addison and Seth were beating Allen with pillows.

"Stop it! Nooo.." Allen whined and tried to crawl away. He got up and ran. He hid Seth's phone in a bush, then leaped in the pool.

"Can't get me in here.."

Addison and Seth got in the water and the battle continued..

Dean growled, "If anything's broken, I'll have Seth's head."

Roman smirked, "Let's have our own fun.." He pulled Dean atop of him. Dean removed the tank top Roman was wearing.

"I thought you'd never ask.."

 **A/N: I feel like I really dropped the ball with this chapter... I should stick to smut..Anyways, next chapter the drama gets intense and someone's gonna get their lil' Ambrolleigns feelings hurt..**


	7. Chapter 7

Allen sighed, "This is really it.. Our vacation is over.."

Addison tossed his things into his luggage. My life is over because you go to college tomorrow..

Seth entered the room and asked, "So you guys ready to go home?"

They both glared at them. He sat on the bed. "Okay, I know you're not.. Just trying to make conversation."

Allen zipped up his suitcase and sat next to it. "When will our mom be here?"

"Couple of hours. Roman says she was out of town."

Addison groaned and caressed Seth's hair. "I never got to top you.."

Seth smirked, "And I never got to top you.."

Allen rolled his eyes and smiled, "You make me sick."

Roman and Dean were cuddling in their bed. When they came back from camping, the sheets were changed. Things had been weird since they got home that day. Now, its been almost three weeks, and Roman hoped everything would go back to normal when his evil little cousins left.

Roman was caught up in his thoughts when Dean asked, "Do you hear that?"

Roman and Dean shared a look. One of three things could be happening: Seth, Allen or Addison were masturbating, Seth was fucking one of the twins, or the twins were fucking each other. They both followed the muffled moans to the guest room. Roman opened the door and stormed inside.

His fists clenched and he was seeing red. Allen was straddling Addison while Seth exchanged kisses with both of them.

Dean felt vomit rise in his throat. The sight hit him like a car crash. His voice cracked, "Seth, w-what the fuck are you doing?"

"I- Its not-"

Roman bellowed, "Fucking home wreckers! You did this!" He was about to leap at the bed but Dean held him back.

"Ro no! Don't do it.. Its not their fault!" Roman shrugged Dean off of him.

"What do you mean? Those fucking twinks ruin everything!"

Addison climbed off the bed. "This twink had a lot of fun fucking Seth behind your back."

Allen shrieked, "No!" When Addison and Roman were rolling around on the floor fighting. Dean snatched Roman off of him and shoved him towards the hall. "I said don't!"

When he turned around, Seth was checking on Addison. "Are you okay? C'mon, get up..."

Dean slapped Seth, "You fucking asshole! Get out of my house! Take your twinks with you, fucker!"

As Seth, Allen and Addison watched towards the stairs, Addison and Roman fought again. Addison pulled at his long dark hair. Allen stormed out of the house.

Seth tried to pull Addison off of Roman with Dean. Dean said while holding Roman, "Leave before I change my mind and let him kill you.."

* * *

They got in Seth's car, and drove for a few minutes before Seth parked the car at a Walgreens. He said, "I'll be back."

Addison pulled out his phone, which surprisingly wasn't damaged. He called Allen.

"What do you want?" Allen sniffles.

"Where are you, Allen? Are you okay?" Allen didn't respond. "I'm sorry I didn't listen okay? He kept calling me, us, twinks. It pissed me off."

"He's going to tell mom, then our lives are over. She'll disown us, and tell the police... Who knows?"

"Allen, you're being paranoid and irrational. Just tell me where you are. Its about to rain, it'll be night soon-"

"I'm tired of listening to you. You think because you're older you can boss me around and force me to do whatever you want. Not this time. I'll make my own decisions."

"Allen, please."

The call disconnected. He cursed and shoved the phone in his pocket. Seth came out the store with a small bag. "It'll help with these bruises and stuff. Stay still okay?"

Seth cupped Addison's face and tended to him. Addison didn't really like being treated like a wuss. He groaned, "I'll be fine. You don't have to do this."

"Shh." Seth sighed, "All done."

* * *

Roman snatched the ice pack from Dean. He muttered, "You should have let me get him. He's just horrible. I never hated someone so much in my life."

Dean sat next to Roman on the couch. "Why do you resent them so much, Ro?"

"Long story." He tried to leave it at that.

"We have all night."

 _May 28th, 2011_

 _Pensacola, Florida_

 _Roman pulled his hair into a ponytail and sat on his old bed. He was ready to go downstairs, chat a little, then leave. Though he made a promise to himself: If he went down there, he'd come out to his family. He would reveal to them that their favorite son, brother, cousin and nephew was gay._

 _Allen knocked two times, then entered Roman's old bedroom. "Hey."_

 _He said, "Everyone wants you to come downstairs. We can't eat cake without you, of course. And I didn't drive here from Tampa for nothing.."_

 _Roman noticed Allen seemed very timid, more so than usual and anxious. Like he was anticipating the worst.._

 _As Roman left out his room, he_ _noticed that Allen bolted into the bathroom. He was fifteen, who knows why teens did what they did._

 _Roman headed down the stairs and his brother said, "There you are!" All eyes were on him. "What took you so long?"_

 _"Uh.. I-"_

 _"Probably talking with his boyfriend or something.. Oops!" Addison sipped his can of Sprite._

 _Roman's mother nudged Addison. "Stop teasing with him. You're both too old for jokes like that. He's engaged and perfectly happy." She turned to her son. "Right Roman?"_

 _Roman felt suffocated by the unnerving tension in the room when he didn't reply. "He's right, okay!?" Roman bolted out of his parents house._

* * *

Allen sat down at a bus stop bench. The sun was officially gone, and the moon came out. He remembered back to when Addison out Roman in front of the whole family. It bothered him so much, because Allen wasn't being true to himself or anyone else either.

 _Allen bolted into the bathroom and locked the door. He hated when Addison forced him to be apart of his plans. People got hurt._

 _Allen couldn't watch. He really didn't want to hear Roman get humiliated in front of everyone. Allen always saw him as an idol. Once Addison discovered that Roman was gay (with his own little ways, of course), he'd told Allen. Allen thought Roman was strong for being in the closet for so long. It was backwards, but for someone like Allen, coming out seemed like something a crazy person would suggest._

Someone put their hand over Allen's mouth and yanked him up from the bench, and dragged him towards a black van. Allen flailed around and elbowed the guy a couple times. A gun fell off him and dropped to the ground. Allen spun around and hit the guy with some hard knees. The guy, who Allen saw was about 50 with graying hair, fell against his van and seemed to have passed out.

A woman with auburn long hair, who'd saw the whole scene led a crying Allen into her store.


	8. Chapter 8

Addison exited the bathroom after freshening up, and wrapped his arms around Seth's waist. Seth smiled and kissed him on his soft lips. Addison's hands trailed lower and he cupped both of Seth's ass cheeks.

"I love your ass.."

"Really?"

"You know I do. Its so soft and round and... Fuck!"

Seth had began sucking on his neck. Addison shoved him, hard, and he fell on the bed. "Roll over on your stomach."

Seth did as he was told and Addison yanked Seth's jogging pants off. He groaned when he realized that he wasn't wearing underwear. He got lower on the bed and tongued at Seth's hole. He tongued, fingered, kissed and licked at it until he was satisfied.

Addison removed all of his clothes too. He smeared spit and precum over his cock as lube then pressed at Seth's entrance.

"Just do it. I'll be okay.." Seth muttered.

Addison shoved his way inside of Seth's warm, tight heat and gripped his hips. He pumped in and out of Seth at a medium pace. Seth was moaning his name and breathing raggedly when his phone beeped.

Addison slowed down as Seth read the message. He grunted, "Uh, Addison we gotta stop." He explained, "We need to get to the police station. Allen is in trouble.."

* * *

Addison entered the station behind Seth and Roman was waiting with Dean. They all just glared at each other before a detective approached them.

"Good morning, Gentleman. I'm Detective Victoria Gates, and I'm assigned to Allen's case. If you could follow me, I'd like to interrogate you separately."

 **Roman's Interrogation**

Victoria asked, "You are the twins' cousin right? Have you ever thought that Allen would be capable of murder?"

"No, he would never do anything like that."

She sat in the chair across from him. "Okay, we talked to a couple of your neighbors. They heard a lot of screaming and shouting last night. Was there any altercation?"

"Yes. I got into a small fracas with Addison, Allen and Seth."

"Seth? The guy with the colors in his hair?"

"Yeah."

Victoria paced around the table. "Why were you all arguing?"

Roman frowned. "I plead the fifth."

"In that case, we are done for now. You can go home."

Seth and Addison were outside the station when Roman and Dean saw them.

Seth said, "I am so sorry."

Dean laughed, "Really? Seth you cheated on us in our own house. While we were away, and while we were down the hall. That's fucked up."

Addison sighed, "But-"

Victoria exited the station and said, "I don't have to stop a fight, right?" She headed to her car.

Roman said, "We should discuss this at home."

Seth and Addison followed them back to the house and they all sat in the living room.

"Where is Allen?" Addison asked Roman.

"I dunno, maybe home, maybe jail. He's not allowed to leave for college until this trial is over."

Dean said, "So what were you saying about this being your fault?"

Addison stared at the floor. "I planned on seducing Seth, and I got my brother to help me."

Roman grimaced, "Why? Why are you so damn evil? How did you benefit from seducing my boyfriend?"

"He saw Allen and I.. doing things.. twice. I needed to make sure he didn't tell anyone by putting him in an equally compromising situation."

Seth felt sick. He had risked his relationship for nothing. He let those two manipulate him for their own benefits..

Addison looked at Roman. "I'm sorry I ruined your relationship." He looked at Seth, who had his head in his hands. "I am sorry for using you Seth. It was wrong and I didn't realize it at the time. I always act before I think of the consequences."

Dean snorted, "Like when you exposed Roman in front of your whole family?"

Addison glared at him. "Don't kick me while I'm already down. I never apologized for that, and I won't. It was completely intentional."

Roman decided it was too much and went outside.

Dean scowled at Addison. "You really are a demon. A fucking monster. How could you out him like that? Why?"

"I sensed that Allen was gay, and he would always speak of Roman like he was a God or something. Ever since we found out he was in the closet it was Roman this and that. If Allen wasn't going to come out and tell me, I showed him what I was capable of."


	9. Chapter 9

Allen paced around the holding cell, pulling at his hair and muttering incoherent phrases. The only sound was his shoes on the sticky, gross floor and the lights flickering because of a technical difficulty. He couldn't believe it. He had caused that guy to have a heart attack or something and die. Allen hated himself for it. He actually hated a lot lately. How Addison treats him like a pet, how he couldn't be himself, and how he was perceived, because of Addison.

"Allen Reigns?" Detective Victoria asked. He stopped his pacing and walked up to the bars.

"Yes?"

"I need to take you to the bus, then at the center we'll talk."

Allen was handcuffed and placed on a school bus with other teens. He was placed next to a guy with blonde hair, and a teal colored patch in his hair.

"What's up?" The guy said. "I'm Ty."

Allen asked, "Where are we going? What's going to happen?"

Ty snorted, "Rude. You can't introduce yourself?"

"I'm Allen.."

Ty noticed his timid demeanor and decided to take it down a notch. "We're going to the county jail. Its kinda like juvy, but for 18 and 19 year olds. Since we're not juveniles, but we are awaiting trial and who knows if we'll be convicted or not."

"You've been to jail before?"

"Yep. Grade-A jailbird. What are you in for?"

Allen shuddered, "Manslaughter."

Ty looked shocked. "Are you bullshitting me? You? Manslaughter? Please..."

"I-I didn't try to.. It just happened. What did you do?"

"Nothing too hardcore like you. Just vandalism."

Once the bus arrived, the teens were divided into groups of three. Ty, Allen and another guy went with a tall, angry looking officer. They went into a room where they were forced to strip. Ty knew the other guy, Zack, and from what Allen heard they'd knew each other for a while.

Allen was searched and his phone was confiscated. He had to put on a light blue jumpsuit and was given matching boat shoes. The trio were walked to the cell block for Juveniles. Allen's cell mate was Zack, and Ty was in the cell across from them.

Zack asked, "Which bunk do you want?"

Allen said, "The bottom one."

Zack hopped up onto his bed. "You gotta name?"

"Allen."

"I'm Zack." They shook hands and Allen paced the room.

Zack stated, "I guess you haven't been here before. Just relax. They'll come soon to take us to the courtyard. Its like recess all day long."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, just watch out for the older inmates. They don't really like the juveniles."

* * *

Addison watched as Dean and Roman prepared dinner. They'd been giving Seth the cold shoulder all day now. He hadn't attempted to interact with them much, but he'd assumed he wasn't welcomed either.

Addison went on the patio and leaned against one of the wooden pillars. "Can I talk to you Seth?"

"What's there to talk about? You're a sociopath, and you manipulated me."

Addison glared down at Seth, who returned the nasty look. Addison explained, "I guarantee whatever you think you know about what happened is wrong. Just let me explain. You have nothing to lose."

"Fine. Talk."

Addison sat in the chair across from Seth. "Earlier, it kinda sounded like I only used you. That's not at all true. You had a great relationship with Dean and Roman but I ruined it. I'm sorry, but when I want something I gotta have it."

Seth stared at Addison. "Was Roman telling the truth? You seem like a little fucking sociopath."

Addison smiled, "Maybe, but some think I'm a bit of a narcissist.. My psychiatrist doesn't have everything figured out quite yet. I'm difficult to read, hence why I am explaining myself to you."

He frowned when Seth said nothing. He twirled a piece of Seth's blonde hair. "We can take baby steps.. If you want the relationship. Just know, I don't take no for an answer and I won't stop until I have you." Addison went into the house and left Seth feeling a bit uneasy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Trueloveaddict-ally for being an amazing beta. Fanfiction wasn't working for me, which is why I haven't updated sooner.**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

Victoria rang the doorbell of the large house. She observed the porch. A flower bed, porch swing, and chimes.

A woman, about 45, answered the door. "Good morning. How may I help you?"

"I'm detective Gates. We spoke on the phone."

"Oh yes, of course! Come inside."

Victoria followed her into the family room. "Can I offer you coffee, tea, water..."

"Some water would be nice."

Shanna returned with two bottles of water. She sat across from Victoria.

She mentioned, "I don't see any pictures of a Mister Reigns?"

"Oh. Derrick passed away long ago."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"Its fine. The twins really could have used a father figure though."

Victoria decided to get right to questions. "Has Allen ever been violent towards anyone in the family? Ever?"

Shanna shook her head. "No, Allen is far from capable." She snorted. "Trust me."

"What makes you so sure?"

She huffed. "He's a god damn pansy, that's what makes me sure. Never liked sports or anything that boys like.."

"What about Addison?"

She rolled her eyes. "Asshole doesn't have good enough grades for any teams at school, but he plays with his friends."

Victoria asked her if she knew about the fight between Seth, Addison, and Roman.

"No, but Addison probably pissed him off. They never really got along. Only God knows why. Who could like that little fucker anyway?"

Victoria was shocked at how Shanna spoke of her sons. Then she realized Shanna wasn't drinking water, but vodka. She cut the interrogation short and went straight to the county jail.

In the car, her phone rang. It was her new partner on the case, Adrianna.

"So how did it go?"

"Absolutely horrible. She's a drunk and who knows what she has done to those boys. I'll see you at the prison."

* * *

Allen woke up and followed Ty and Zack to the showers. The guards passed them towels, toothpaste, toothbrushes, and soap. Ty looked over at Allen. "Don't make any eye contact, hurry up and you'll be okay."

Allen followed Ty's advice for the most part. Then, his bar of soap slipped and slid to the middle of the showers. He went to pick it up and someone grabbed his wrists. The next thing he knew, Zack had punched the guy out and told Allen, "Time to go."

Allen was all dressed and watched as Zack pulled his clothes over his caramel skin. He looked away when he felt someone watching him. Ty was smirking by the exit and eventually busted up laughing.

Zack followed them to the cafeteria, completely confused. Allen blushed as they all took a seat for lunch.

Ty asked, "Allen, could you get me a packet of mustard?"

He watched Allen walk away then said, "So Zack man, what aren't you telling me? What goes on in that cell when I'm not around?"

"What are you talkin' about bro? Seriously though, I'm so lost."

Ty rolled his eyes. "Is something going on between you and Allen?"

Zack frowned, "I've only shared a cell with him for a month! I barely know much about him."

Ty smirked, "I could get you the hook up, if you want. You can hold hands and prance off in the sunset."

At lockdown, Allen walked side by side with Ty, who threw an arm around him. "I know someone who likes you.."

Allen laughed, "Oh really? Who?"

"Zack."

Allen's jaw dropped and a prison warden nudged him into his cell. Zack asked,

"Are you okay?"

"Is Ty telling the truth?"

Zack looked at his shoes. "Well... Yeah. But you don't have to like me back or-"

Allen grabbed his arms. "Its okay. I.. like you too."

Ty shouted from across the hall. "Awww! Lookie at the cute-"

"SHUT UP TYLER!"

* * *

Seth just had a shower before dinner, and was drying his hair in the bathroom when he flinched. Addison was behind him in the mirror.

"Have you decided yet?"

Seth said, "I need time."

"I need you," he looked upset. "and you just keep toying with my heart."

"Well don't cry, I-"

Addison held his hand up. "Don't. Tell Roman I don't want dinner." He stormed off.

Seth sat on the couch across from Roman and Dean in the family room with his plate. "What movie is this?"

Roman said, "Step brothers, your favorite."

Minutes later, Roman added, "You could have sat with us, you know? But if you want to be by yourself over there.."

Dean glared at Roman, then resumed watching the movie. Seth sat his plate on the coffee table then sat on the end next to Roman.

"Wait a second." Roman mumbled. They sat so Dean had his back on Roman, and Dean was holding Seth the same way.

After the many laughs and funny scenes, the movie was over. Everything felt normal again. Dean actually smiled after Roman took their plates to the kitchen and said, "Come sleep with us tonight. I miss you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." Dean cupped Seth's face, and slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Seth blushed, "Its been a while since you've treated me like this."

Dean frowned, "I know, and I'm sorry. For everything. I think none of this would have happened if you and I just went on that camping trip." He looked close to crying.

Seth quickly assured him, "No. You deserved some time with Roman. He works full time and we barely see him. When he is home he's working or resting. Even at the country club he is with his co-workers and not us."

Roman kissed them on the cheek. "Drop it. Let's go to bed."

 **A/N: I just freaked out. I went to copy and paste the story from my notes, and the screen was blank. I thought this chapter got deleted, but after refreshing the screen everything was okay :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The door opened and Addison bolted into the room. "Allen!" He hugged him and they sat at a table.

Addison smiled, "I've missed you so much man. Life is shit without you around. It sucks that you're in here."

Allen smiled sadly, "I know. The semester has already started and I'm here; Trial doesn't even start for another two weeks. How's mom?"

"Oh, uh, I haven't been home. She hasn't been to visit you?"

Allen frowned, "No, she doesn't even put any money on my books. Luckily everyone in here aren't the bad guys you see on TV and are nice enough to share."

"You have friends? Who?"

Allen perked up, "That guy with the dye in his head is Ty. He's over there. And Zack," Allen blushed, "Is over there with Ty."

Addison asked, "What's so special about Zack?"

"Huh?"

Addison stalefaced him, "You blushed when you saw him. Don't lie to me Allen. Tell the truth."

"Well, we like each other, but nothing's official. We just found out yesterday how we feel about each other."

Addison muttered, "Oh.."

"Yeah. One good thing about being in here, but it'll be over soon. His trial is almost over, and he'll be out soon. At least I still got Ty."

"And you'll get out of here too. You'll go to college and be somebody someday, while I'm stuck here in Tampa forever."

Allen chuckled, "You made it all sad now.."

"I just really missed you, bro. Its my fault you're here. I feel like shit."

The buzzer sounded, meaning that the visitors had to go.

"Bye Allen."

"Bye."

* * *

Once Addison got outside and in Seth's car, he began crying.

"Are you okay?"

Addison shook his head. Seth rubbed his back and said, "Things will get better. Keep your head up."

Addison shouted, "They won't! I've lost Allen, he doesn't even miss me. He's got a boyfriend. I have no life!" He lowered his voice, "Everyone hates me, even you."

Seth said, "I don't hate you. Why would you say that?"

"You don't want me."

"I have Roman and Dean. We talked about this."

Addison put on his seatbelt and said, "Its okay, man. Let's just go.."

For minutes, the car was very silent. Addison was cooling down, and Seth felt like a jerk.

Seth shook his head. "Its not okay. You need to get over me."

Addison sat his hand on Seth's thigh. "You know you want me. Stop running." He squeezed Seth's cock, causing him to gasp.

"Stop it. Don't do this Addison. I'm driving and its raining."

"C'mon its barely raining. Just chill. Dean and Roman don't have to know."

Seth swatted at Addison's hands. "Stop!" The car swerved a little. "Shit!"

Addison said simply, "Just pull over then. There aren't any cars driving down this road but us."

Seth sighed, "I don't want to do this, Addison. Do not try to force me."

"Do it! Pull over!" Addison suddenly became furious.

"N-no!" Addison reached for the wheel. "Stop it, Addison! Fine, I'll pull over."

Once Seth stopped the car, Addison got out and began walking. Seth cursed under his breath and dialed Roman while following Addison.

"Hey, Seth. Are you guys almost home? I want to go out for lunch at this new-"

"This guy has lost his mind, Ro. He got out the car and he's trying to walk home."

Roman sighed, "Find a way to get him back in the car. Just do whatever he wanted-"

"No! He wants sex! I refuse to hurt you and Dean again."

Roman looked at Dean, "Force him in the car if you have to. Bye Seth."

Dean said, "I kinda hate your cousin, Rome. What did he do now?"

"He's trying to force Seth to have sex with him, or he's walking home. I honestly don't care, but my Aunt Shanna will be pissed at me."

Dean checked the time on the nightstand and said, "Well its only 2. Let's cuddle and wait. If they don't come soon enough we can go out to dinner."

* * *

Zack asked Allen, "Are you okay?" as he entered the cell. "You seemed sad leaving the visitor's room."

"I just want to get out of here. My brother is miserable and he feels like he has no one. I feel the same way." He had explained to Zack how manipulative Addison is, but Zack didn't point it out.

Zack frowned and sat by Allen. "That isn't true, because you have me." He saw the tears about to fall, and hugged him tight. Zack said, "I can't wait until we get out of here. Me and you can just get the hell away from it all."

Allen laughs, "As long as I go to college."

Zack got serious. "Wait, your school is in Michigan right?"

"Yeah, but I doubt the offer is still open if I'm being trialed for murder."

"Let's say after this, your offer is still on the table. Would you move away to Michigan with me?"

Allen was silent. That wasn't just four years away from Tampa, but longer if he agreed. A long time away from this hell... "Yeah, sure. Where would you stay though?"

"My mama came to see me today. She basically suggested I go live with my brother if I get out. She been put me out the house and said its stressful wondering where I lay my head at night when I'm not locked up."

Allen had one little thing to hold onto; A future that involved Zack. They discussed it for days, and had everything planned out. Ty even said he might tag along. Allen was genuinely happy about this, and he didn't plan on letting anyone ruin it. Especially his damned family.

* * *

Detective Gates looked at all the paperwork on her desk and groaned. Everything about this case was insane. It was obvious Allen didn't kill that guy, and she knew that an altercation causes him to be out late at night, but what was with this family?

She would make sure Allen got out, because he was innocent. Though, if his mother was mistreating him, she wanted him and Addison away from her. None of the other family members said anything wrong about Shanna. Not even Roman, but it was clear that he disliked Allen and Addison.

"Maybe I'm just over thinking... Lunch break."

* * *

Dean said as Roman paced the room. "Seven o' clock Ro. Five fucking hours and no sign of Seth!"

Roman pushed his hair back and looked at the floor as if that's where the answer was.

"They'll be here, Dean. Car could have ran out of gas."

Dean frowned and grabbed his car keys. "I don't believe that and you don't either. I'm going to look for them. Either stay or come along."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dean started up the car and headed down the street. "You can track him with that app right?"

Roman went to the FindMyPhone App. "Yeah, just give it a second..Okay, when he called earlier, he was near Oakwood State Park. The app only tracks every few minutes or so and at 6:45 he was at.. Barry's Diner."

"Where is that?"

"118 S. Coral Lane. Way out in the middle of nothing."

* * *

Addison ran into the diner that was luckily on the side of the road. He told the cashier, "I need to call the police. My friend is in trouble. He crashed the car about a half mile away-"

The woman said, "C'mon child. Take a seat, calm down, and I'll get the police on the phone." She shouted towards the back, "Barry!"

A tall guy, around 6'3, in his mid-20s, rushed to the front. "What happened, Carly?"

"This boy was in an accident and he needs help. Get the first aid kit and help him out."

* * *

Dean said, "Oh fuck, what happened?"

Seth's car was on the back of a tow truck, and police and paramedics were everywhere. They got out the car and spotted Addison, who was on the back of an ambulance. Roman and Dean rushed over to him.

"Where's Seth?!" They both exclaimed.

"He..He's at the hospital. We got into a bad accident."

Carly and Barry approached them. "Is he your kin?" Carly asked.

Roman said, "He's my cousin. Can we talk inside?"

Barry made everyone coffee. Carly said, "He bolted in here like a bat outta hell and said Steve, no no, Seth was in an accident. Seth was stuck in that dang car good and he couldn't help him out. Thank goodness he found us."

Roman smiled, "Yeah. I'm glad everything's okay. Do you know what hospital he'd be at?"

Barry said, "They took him back to city. Maybe Crane General on Main Street?"

Dean nodded, "We'll check there, thanks for talking to us and clearing some things up. Is this your diner?"

"Nah, its my dad's. He's been sick lately so I come in to manage the place and what not."

Roman and Dean said their goodbyes and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Zack had just entered the cell and asked, "What's wrong?"

Allen shook his head. "I feel like something bad happened. Can you... just lay with me?"

Zack scooted next to Allen and chuckled. "What's funny?"

He shrugged, "You're kinda cute, I dunno." They both flushed and laughed.

Allen asked, "Do you mean that?"

Zack looked down into Allen's green eyes. "Yeah.." He pecked Allen quickly and laughed into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. You make me so shy. You're so amazing."

Allen smiled and said, "Cuddle with me."

* * *

Dean asked the receptionist, "My boyfriend was just bought in here by an ambulance where can I see him?"

"Well there's only been one person in here within the last hour and he's in surgery. Seth Rollins right?"

"Yes what's wrong with him?"

"Injured knee. He should be ready for visitation in an hour or so. For now you can wait upstairs in the waiting area and the receptionist there will keep you posted."


	13. Chapter 13

Addison entered the waiting area and Dean immediately hound him with questions.

"How did all of this happen?"

"I don't really remember. I remember waking up in a car that was smashed into a tree. Seth was unconscious.. To be honest, I was scared out of my mind."

"What did Seth mean by 'Addison wants to have sex'?" Dean asked.

Addison shrugged. "Well.."

Roman frowned. "You promised that this little fling with Seth was over with. You said you wouldn't come on to him as long as you were in our home."

"I know, Roman. I slipped up and I'm sorry."

Roman didn't by Addison's act. Not even a little bit. "Bullshit! You're never sorry and you always wanted Seth. Get your shit together-"

"I'm so sor-"

Dean said, "Let Roman finish.."

Roman resumed, "You need to get your shit together, and you need to do it quick. I still haven't forgave you for all the shit you put me through in the past, Addison. Do you really want to piss me off more?"

"No."

The doctor entered the room. "You may see Seth Rollins now.."

Roman asked, "What injuries did the crash cause?"

"A broken knee, possible concussion, and some bruises. He'll be fine in a few months." The doctor led the trio to Seth's room. "I'll give you all your privacy."

Seth looked towards Dean and Roman as they entered. He gave a weak smile and Dean frowned. "I hate that this happened to you, Seth. How did you drive into a ditch?"

He remembered clearly as Addison grabbed the steering wheel and drove them into a ditch. He huffed, "I didn't."

Roman looked towards the door and realized Addison was gone. He asked, "Did Addison do this to you?"

Seth said, "Rome,-"

Roman groaned in disappointed. "Don't BS me. Tell us the truth."

Dean held Seth's hand. Seth told it all.

 _Seth begged Addison, "Please, get in the car. Roman'll be pissed."_

 _Addison moved his wet hair out of his face and kept walking. Seth got fed up and stopped again. He got out the car and grabbed Addison. "Get in. Now!"_  
 _Addison jerked away and got back inside the car. He sobbed as Seth ignored him._

 _"Seth?"_

 _"Seth.." He reached for Seth's arm and Seth tugged away from him. Addison got angry again._

 _"Answer me!" He grabbed the wheel and pulled it towards him, causing the car to veer off the road. The car rolled over twice before it crashed into a tree. Both men blacked out.._

Seth mumbled, "That's all that I remember."


End file.
